This invention relates generally to printing apparatus and more particularly, it relates to a position sensor system used with a printing apparatus for controlling accurately the movement of a print head so that printing occurs on a series of products at the same location independent of conveyor speed, changes in speed and mechanical delays.
While there are known in the prior art a number of different types of equipment which have been used to control the movement of a print head, they are typically quite expensive and complicated due to their utilization of various mechanical, electromechanical, and computer control arrangements. Accordingly, there has arisen a need for low cost, easy to manufacture and reliable position sensor system for controlling accurately the movement of a print head. This is accomplished in the present invention by the provision of a product position sensor circuit formed of an accurate integrator for generating an appropriate delay so as to cause engagement of a print head clutch.